


Sleep, Darling

by Epi_girl



Series: The things you left unsaid (why didn't you tell me?) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epi_girl/pseuds/Epi_girl
Summary: Sometimes, Aaron's memories are blurred, and he's almost happy.It's worse than before when he's jolted back to reality.





	Sleep, Darling

Aaron can't sleep.

He thrashes from side to side, small body tangling itself in the floral sheets. His hands grip the fabric tightly, teeth gritted as he rolls back and forth, tense.

He half expects to feel someone reaching out for him. A soft touch, a warm brush of fingers over skin, comforting him. Affection coupled with a lilting French accent and a reverent touch that reminds him that he matters.

That doesn't happen. Of course it doesn't. Lafayette is gone.

He has been for a while.

He's alone in the bed. It feels too big, like he can't fill the space, like the pillow is trying to swallow him up, like he's drowning in the thick mound of blankets and sheets that he can't bear to get rid of because Lafayette loved them, loved to be warm.

So he lies there, alone.

In his sleep addled mind he thinks back to their first date, the way that they gave up on the restaurant and just ran to Lafayette's apartment and ordered pizza, and ended up lying on in the floor, giggling-

- _His body is limp and lifeless on the carpet and he's obviously overdosed, there's foam in his mouth and a pill bottle in his hand_ -

And they just ate the ridiculously cheap food, watching some crappy rom-com and writing short stories together-

- _oh god, he's written a note, and its shaky and uncertain and it feels so WRONG_ -

And then he's back in reality and he's lying on the cold hard ground, body shaking. He forces himself to his feet.

Thank god he has an appointment with his psychiatrist today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second thing. I've actually got two more in this series.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed??? I guess???


End file.
